Terrible Two's
by Lone Voice
Summary: sequel to Pudding and Two of them, Buffy and Co. find out what's so Terrible about Two's.
1. Chapter 1

Terrible Two's

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sequel: There are two of them and Do not touch the pudding

Summary: The title says it all

* * *

"REBECCA JOY AND JULIET DEE, you both get back here, it is time for your bath!"

The sound of laughter was the only answer that Buffy got.

It had been two years today since they brought the twins home. It was their birthday and every birthday has to have cake, or so Faith says, and because of said cake, both her girls were covered in icing.

"Next time I see you Faith you're in so much trouble."

She had been chasing the girls for nearly an hour and still she couldn't find them, she heard them but could not see them but she could see the icing smears on the walls.

Sighing, nearly half an hour, she bit the bullet and tuned into her slayer skills, if mama couldn't catch them then mama slayer would.

Buffy hunkered down in a shadowy area in the kitchen knowing that they would try to sneak a cookie before bed. She waited for a few minutes, and sure enough the door opened and a little dirty blond head with dry icing on it peaked in.

Little eyes severed the room and Buffy crouched down further in the corner. Seeing the coast clear JD turned and waved in BJ. It turned out that JD was the master mind behind nearly all of the schemes that they planned. Buffy had known, from day one, she was going to be a strong willed spirit, she had always been more outgoing then her sister. BJ was a sweetie, a little shy but still if she wanted to she could keep up with her sister. They were both so bright that it took everything she had to keep up with them!

They had pulled the bar stool from the center island and dragged it over to the counter with the cookie jar on it. JD climbed up and BJ held the chair.

Buffy silently crept up behind the girls; JD was reaching for the jar.

She was so close, just a few more seconds and they would have their prize.

"Hey blue jays, what you doing?" both girls squeaked and turned to their mama.

"Um, nothing?" and they both flashed the patented Buffy puppy look, both sporting a dark blue and light blue eye at her.

It wasn't fair, is this how her mom felt when she did this to her? How did she defend against it?

Sighing she was going to let them go when she noticed the icing and remembered that they both needed baths.

The girls squealed when Buffy picked them up around the middle and carried them up to the bathroom. It was at times like this that she wished that Tara was here. But she was in Washington at a teachers confronts and was there till the day after tomorrow. Till then she would have to deal and clean up the latest scheme.

That was not a fun talk, the confronts was needed to keep Tara's teaching license updated but it over lapped the girls birthday and the girls were upset the their mommy wasn't going to be there. But they somehow understood that Tara's job was important to her, again they were just too bright for their age.

"Mama, don't be sad, mommy will be back soon."

Sweet BJ, the more empathetic of the two, she could just sense it in people when they felt sad or upset and she would try to cheer them up. JD was wild and free; she loved to wrestle and rough house with her and anyone willing to play with her. Buffy knew better, while JD did like to rough house she also had moments of such stillness that it was like she was a different girl, Buffy and the gang still could not figure out why this happened to her or what was happening to her at those times, she had asked once and JD shook her head and ran off.

"I know baby, but I still miss her" Buffy picked up the bucket that the girls toys were stored in and poured water over their heads and scrubbed shampoo in their hair.

They spent about an hour in the bath playing and getting cleaned up and talking about the party and the gift they got. Buffy loved her girls from the top of their heads and down to their toes; she would do anything to keep them safe.

There where time she was scared that she was doing something wrong or in her line of work she was scared that she wouldn't come back one night. Tara helped calm her down and sooth her fears, but strange things have been happening lately and every slayer was needed to fight the growing swarm of evil.

BJ tugged on her arm, Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her daughter. BJ smiled up at her with that look in her eye she got every time she picked up on sad emotions that look of 'please don't be sad'.

"I'm ok babe, now let get you two dried off and into bed and then will call mommy and have her read you a story how does that sound?"

BJ smiles and stood up but JD just kept on playing.

"Honey lets go it's time for bed" still she didn't get out of the tub.

She had finished drying and dressing BJ and was now brushing her hair.

"DJ, please get out of the tub you're going to get all prune so please get out."

"No."

Such a stubborn kid, Tara says she gets it from her; really she has no idea where she gets it from. Buffy took BJ to bed and told her to get ready to sleep and wait for her to get back to call mommy to read that story.

She went back to the bathroom and rested her shoulder up against the door jamb just watching her little girl playing in the water like any other normal child. It was sad that she knew that would never be for her or her family.

Walking up to the tub and kneeling by its side she ran her fingers through JD's wet hair. The girl turned and smiled at her, Buffy smiled back and reached to unplug the drain. As the water level lower Buffy picked up JD and got her dried off and dressed for bed. She brushed her hair and as she did that JD stilled.

"JD, what wrong?" but again all she got was a head shack on and then she claimed off her lap and ran into hers and her sister's room.

One of these days she would find out what that was about. Following her in, Buffy brought the phone from the hall typing in the number of the hotel that Tara was staying in. it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you and the girls?" she always knew when it was home calling.

Buffy face light up at the sound of her wife's voice.

"We're doing ok, the girls and I miss you so much. We can't wait to have you back home."

"I will be home tomorrow sweetie and then we will all go some were together for a belated present for the girls" Tara sighed then continued.

"I love you, now, what story are we reading tonight" you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Let's go ask them," Buffy walked into the girl's room. "Hay what story to you to want to hear tonight?"

Buffy hit the speaker button and Tara's voice filled the room.

"Hay babies, how are my Blue Jays?"

The girls squealed and called out they loved her and they were fine.

After a small squabble they both settled on sleeping beauty.

"All right," you could hear pages flipping in the back ground.

"Once upon a time…"

Tara read till Buffy told her that they both had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight my love" Tara must have done something because a warm gentle breeze filled the room and Buffy thought she could feel Tara's lips on hers. She had to smile and say.

"Thanks for the kisses and goodnight as well and sweet dreams my heart."

After a few more words they both hung up and went to bed, both missing the other.


	2. Ch2 Pancakes

Terrible Two's

Chapter 2- Pancakes

Disclaimer- I own only the twins

Recap-

Tara read till Buffy told her that they both had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight my love" Tara must have done something because a warm gentle breeze filled the room and Buffy thought she could feel Tara's lips on hers. She had to smile and say.

"Thanks for the kisses and goodnight as well and sweet dreams my heart."

After a few more words they both hung up and went to bed, both missing the other.

* * *

Buffy's POV-  
the next morning Buffy woke to two warm bodies on either side of her. She smiled and shifted so that each girl's head was lying on shoulders. They had been sneaking into her room the first night that Tara had left for that teacher's thing. It's made her kind of proud of them for being able to get in without waking her. BJ was better at it then her sister but DJ came in close second, they were always competing. With a sigh Buffy snuggled her girls in closer and drifted back to sleep.

A loud shrill beeping cut through her dreams and jerked her awake. She could smell smoke and she could hear crying. Fearing the worst she jumped out of bed and rushed to find the source of the smoke and crying. When she found it she heaved a sigh of relief when it turned out to be burnt pancakes and her Blue jays upset.

Sagging against the door frame in relief for only a moment then smiling at her way to smart girl and their near completion of a task that was out of there range.

"You two are just too much, but thanks for the thought" she then turned off the stovetop and stuck the smoking pan in the sink and ran water over it. The pan was useless now but there were still some small flickers of fire. When they were out she threw it into the trash.

She opened a few windows to let the smoke out and then turned to her still teary girl and smiled.

"Who wants to go out for breakfast" that brightened them right up.

* * *

They lived just outside of New York City; they had found out that Tara had a cousin on her mother's side, Tara was happy to learn that she was a witch as well.

After the mess was cleaned up and every one dressed they piled into the car and headed into the city.

Not long after moving in, Tara's Cousin Lucy or Lucinda, yes that is her name, took them out as a house warming gift to this diner that served the best pancakes on the east coast. They have gone back when every time they could find the excuse to go.

Molly's was a somewhat small building that was two stories high, the upper level was were Molly and her family lived.

They had parked and were walking to the door when Buffy heard glass breaking. Jumping and shifting to fight mood Buffy scanned the immediate area for anything that looked a threat to her girls. But from the look on JD's face it was safe and only the girls rapidly growing powers getting out of hand. Sighing Buffy spotted the window of a car that was now wide open due to the glass breaking.

When that happened the first times both Tara and Buffy were in awe, to be so young and have that much power. But they were also scared out of their minds, because they were now going to be targets.

JD looked like she was about to cry. As quick as sliver Buffy picked her up and cuddled her to her whispering.

"It's ok Jay, these things happen, I'm not mad at you ok" and she pulled the girls face from her shoulder so she could see her smile.

JD still looked sad but the tears were not there anymore.

"That's my girl, now let's see that smile, I know it's in there some were."

It took a little more prompting but JD finally smiled a smaller version of Tara's own crooked grin.

With the threat of tears gone Buffy and her brewed continued walking to Molly's. Halfway there BJ wanted to be picked up as well so when they finally got to their stop Buffy hand a girl hanging of her back and front.

Molly spotted them and smiled. She loved any reason to laugh when given the opportunity. Molly was a sweet 80 plus, her real age was unknown but she looked 80, old werewolf that had dreamed of owning and cooking in her own restaurant. Sweet tempered and gentle to a fault Molly showed them to their table whenever they showed up.

The corner window booth had rapidly become their spot from day one. The girls loved to look out the window and comment on who ever or whatever passed by.

"What can I get to folks today?" it was a silly question but it had sort of become a game between them now.

"Well I don't know, girls? Do you know what you want yet?" Two pairs of duel blue eyes swiveled to smile at her and in a scary kind of timing they cried out.

"PANCAKES!" God she loved her girls.

* * *

Tara's POV-

Tara was miserable, she missed her home, she missed the girls and she was heart sick with missing Buffy. But if she wanted to keep teaching she had to attend these awful confesses. Every year was the different and the same. She learned to ways of teaching but had more ass backward men hit on her as well, even when she told them she was married, had two kids and GAY, they still thought they had a shot.

So every year she would find a way to learn what she needed and get out as soon as she could. This year it was set during her Blue Jays birthdays. That had pissed her off to no end, everyone had stayed as far away as they could, like they could physically see the anger poring off her and feared harm.

That was one of the only upsides to this year, no one had hit on her and she was going home tomorrow.

She knew that some of the first things she was going to do were apologizing to her girls and Buffy; she knew they were going to say that it couldn't be helped but still she felt that she had to. Then she was going to spend a days with her Blue Jays and doing whatever they wanted and then spend a day doing nothing but Buffy.

Then she was going to Molly's, she was craving some of her chocolate pancakes.

(Sorry for the late update, but I' busy and lazy, school and Fable 2 and working have been keeping me away. I'll try harder to update sooner but I'm making no promises. Review please and thanks!)


	3. Ch 3 Home

Terrible Two's

Chapter 3- Home

Disclaimer- I own nothing Buffy

Recap-

Then she was going to Molly's, she was craving some of her chocolate pancakes.

* * *

B.J.'s POV-

Mama has been crying again I can tell. She misses mommy very much. I miss mommy to. Sometimes at night I can feel her. She misses us to. J.D. asked me how I knew and I told her I just could. I have always been able to know when others feel sad or mad. I don't tell mommy this because it makes me feel weird. I don't know why, mama has always told us that J.D. and I could tell them anything. But I haven't got the courage to tell her yet. I don't want her to think something was wrong with me.

Blue would look better here, then red, and a splash of yellow…

Ah oh, I hear mama…

* * *

D.J.'s POV-

B.J. say's that mama's been crying again. She always knows. Like me she has a way of seeing.

Mommy is coming home tomorrow! I can't wait, I miss her voice as she read's to us before bed. It kind of was a bummer that she wasn't here for our birthday but we understand. But we got her gifts for us the next day and they were awesome! B.J. nearly wet herself when she opened her and found a pair of overalls, OVERALLS, what is with that? Anyway I got a pair of roller shoes; you know that shoes that have wheels in the sole, I'm not old enough for real skates yet.

"No, not yellow, green…"

Oh no, time to run, I hear mama!

* * *

Buffy's POV-

Tara is coming home! God I can almost smell her sent, feel her in my arms, taste her! The slayer is purring inside me, she knows that her mate is coming home.

Tara sent the girls their gifts. They were so happy. D.J. my little tomboy got her wheels and B.J. got a pair of overalls that she wanted. And not two hours she has them covered in paint and smiling like the mini Tara that she is.

It's scary really. Only two years and a day ago they were entering the world and now they're walking talking… using my makeup as paint!

"B.J, D.J!"

Two giggles follow the shout.

"Girls how many times have I told you to not play with my makeup?"

I hear a sigh and a sarcastic one hundred times before comment. It yanks a sigh from me and I turn to look at the master piece that my blue jays have made.

You know, now that I really look at it?

I pick up my almost used up blue eye shadow and dust it over a small spot that they had missed. Pulling back I sit and look at it again.

It's not done but when I really look at it I can see Tara's face smiling back at me. It tugs a smile from me and I sit on the floor and call my girls. They know I miss her so this is their way of trying to help me miss her less and I love them for it.

"Ok, just this once, I am going to let you get away with this, but you can never tell mommy."

They grin and hug my till I thought that my ribs would crack and went back to work.

I sat there and watched my jays paint Tara with my blush and lipstick and I thought to myself.

'These are the moments that make it so worth it to battle the darkness.'

* * *

Tara's POV-

My flight leaves in four hours, and I cannot for the life of me find my other shoe! I have looked everywhere and it is getting really old. Everything else is packed, wait maybe I packed it?

So I tear into my suitcase and hope to Goddess that it's there. A few seconds later, no shoe and now I need to pack again. I just want to go home to my girls.

With a sigh I fall back onto the bed and breath. When I have a clearer head I get up and start to pack all over again. Near the end I see a shirt under the bed that had almost skipped town and picked it up, dragged out with it was my other show and a folded piece of paper.

I put the shirt away and I put on my once missing show and unfold the paper.

It's a set of pictures that my jays colored for me before I left. D.J. drew all of us and our house so I could always have a piece of home with me. And B.J. had painted a single heart with all of their names in it so I would know that I would be in their hearts like they are in mine and they knew that.

I wipe the tears away and finish packing away the drawings and take a look around to see if I have missed anything.

With the all clear I pick up my bag and walk out.

Three hours later I am on a plane home and smiling. Two more hours and I will be home. I cannot wait to hold my love in my arms again, to play with my jays again.

'I wonder how Buffy has held up.'

She can barely keep herself feed let alone feed two growing girls. It makes me smile to think that Buffy must be up to her knees with clothes and coiffing on smoke from a failed breakfast.

Her hearts in the right place but she just cannot cook as well as she can swing a sword. But she loves them so I'm sure that they are still breathing and at least eating ok.

I remember when the girls were two months old and they both started crying and I was just too tired to get up even though it was my turn. Buffy had just told me to go back to sleep and she would tend to the girls. I lay there trying to go back to sleep when I heard the monitor sounded when Buffy shut the door and I heard.

'Hey there sweethearts, what's that matter? Come here and let mama take care of you.'

For a moment all I heard was blankets being moved and the creak of the rocking chair as Buffy and girls sat down. A few seconds more of quite I had thought that would be it but then…

'Babies mine, don't you cry  
Babies mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, babies of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The chance to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, babies of mine.'

I fell a little more in love with Buffy that night. She tries to have this heard as rock shell but I know her heart of hearts, she just a big softy.

And in only an hour I will be home and I'll get to hold that softy in my arms again.

I have to smile because it is moments like those that make all this fighting so worth it.

(The lullaby is Baby Mine from the movie Dombo, hope ya liked it and please review, thanks)


End file.
